Yin and Yang
by DesertMortician
Summary: Long ago there were two great demons that ruled over the southern lands, one with Kindness, and one with fear. Until one day they both mysteriously perished. Now Naomi is thrown into Feudal Japan and must defend not only herself but the ones around her.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome! Hey Kagome! You're gonna be late! Come on!" I yelled walking through my friend's house. Even if it is her birthday, that doesn't mean that school will wait for her.

Sorry, my name is Naomi Misora and I'm nineteen years old. I know what you're thinking, strange that I have a friend who's a freshman in high school when I already finished right? I guess that's true, anyway the reason I know her is that we were always going in the same direction when it was time for school, so that's how we met. We've been friends since I was in the eighth grade. And since I finished school, I never got out of the habit of walking with her there. Plus I'm kinda her tutor.

I found her talking to her talking to her grandpa, going on and on about some family legend no doubt. No wonder she's late…

"Oh hey Naomi I was just about to head out," she said "Wait here I'll be right back"

And so she left me with her grandpa…great.

"Oh hello Naomi, how are you my dear?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine," I said running a hand through my long black hair and jingling some of my earrings in the process. I knew Kagome would be taking a while so I just sat down against a wall. I watched as Buyo chewed on some kind of…hand or something. "I guess Kagome didn't enjoy…whatever that is?" I asked. He just had a sad look on his face. Guess I was right.

After sitting there for a few minutes Kagome came out in her uniform. It was green, white and sailor style, with a short skirt. Ugh I hated that uniform with a passion, probably why I ended up wearing the boy's uniform…

"Alright lets go then," I said standing and walking to the door to get my black combat boots by the door. Along with my boots I wore dark grey pants, a red tank top and black leather jacket.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled as she jogged to catch up to me. As we were leaving I noticed her brother Sota at one of the shrines holding what appeared to be cat food. "Isn't that Sota?" I asked.

"Yea, hey what are you-"

"Nothing" he answered. We silently decided to check things out. Oh well I'm old enough to keep Kagome from getting in trouble if she's late.

"You're not supposed to play in there." Kagome lectured.

"I'm not it's the cat," he said.

"Did he go down to the well?" I asked. Not that I really cared. Too make a long story short Buyo doesn't like me, oh well I'm a dog person anyway.

Once we headed inside the dark shrine I took notice of the old well in the very bottom, I had never actually gone in here before. But just from this one time, it put me on edge, I already didn't like it in here, I didn't know why but it didn't feel right in here…

"Buyo…" Sota called. "I don't know where else he could be."

"So go down," Kagome said simply.

"Why do I got to be the one?" he wined.

"Because _you're_ the one that's looking for him." she responded.

All of a sudden there was an ominous scratching sound, causing Sota to screech and hide behind Kagome.

"Something's down there!"

"Uhh yea the cat." She drawled. She started going down the steps to the well, and I cautiously followed. If something did happen I wouldn't let it hurt Kagome…

I have taken a couple defense and weapons classes.

Something moved and it sounded like it knocked something over, causing Kagome and Sota to scream and me to be ready to jump into action.

"Buyo?" he was rubbing up against Kagome's leg.

She picked up her fat cat and turned to face Sota at the top of the stairs.

"You make fun of me cus I'm scared? When your all Ahhh Whaaaa!" Sota mocked.

"Leave her alone Sota." I glared.

"Besides look whose talking mister 'why do I have to go?'"

The scratching continued, but this time from inside the well. I turned to investigate but the lid suddenly burst open, and something grabbed Kagome from behind and pulled her in!

"Kagome!" I yelled grabbing her hand, being pulled down with her. But instead of seeing the inside of a well, it looked like we were falling through dimensions.

I heard Kagome gasp, so I looked at what was dragging us farther. It was a ugly topless women, with long black hair and six arms, but what shocked me the most was from he torso down she had the body of a centipede.

"_**Oh to be alive once more**_…" she said in a creepy voice that echoed. "_**Already my strength returns, you have it don't you**_?" she said licking Kagome's face with her long tongue. "_**Give it to me**_…" I growled loudly, she finally noticed me and seemed to be frightened. "_**Haa, what are you doing here**_?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked breaking free and shoving her free hand in her face, "Let go!" her hand unleashed a purple light and cast the woman away.

"_**Wretched girl, I must have the sacred jewel**_…" That sounded familiar to me…

"The sacred jewel?" Kagome asked as we continued to fall until we reached the bottom and landed on our knees, trying to regain our breath. What was that?

"I guess I must have fallen in the well?" she didn't sound so sure, then she looked at me "And you tried to save me?" I didn't answer; I was too busy focusing on the sudden pain in my chest. It felt like my heart was being crushed, and my breathing came out harsh. "Naomi? Are you ok?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine… this is nothing." I said standing once the pain was bearable.

I watched Kagome turn around and notice an arm from the women and mumble 'maybe not'. She stood and yelled "Hey Sota get grandpa!"

Instead of waiting I started climbing the wall thanks to the vines on the walls, while Kagome followed while grumbling something.

When I reached the top I noticed that we weren't inside the shrine anymore, we were in the middle of a forest. I had never seen such a place before, and my body felt weird here, it felt lighter, more agile, and my senses had been tuned. Overall I felt free here.

I snapped out of my trance when I noticed Kagome leaving in another direction, I quickly ran over to follow her.

'Did I get taller?' I had always been taller than Kagome but not quite this tall, she used to be at my eye but now she was at my neck. I looked down and noticed that my clothes were still the same. Oh well.

"The tree," Kagome said. I looked ahead and saw she was right. The tree from her house, we could find our way back now. We started running towards it, only to discover a boy stuck to it, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping.

He was wrapped in vines from what I would assume to be the years of being there, he had long silver hair and a red kimono, and were those his ears?

Everything suddenly froze, and I pictured the boy to be older, more mature, with out the ears and longer hair, with purple stripes on his face.

I was broken from my trance by a pain in my shoulder. I looked and saw that an arrow had gone through it, but it didn't hurt that bad. I turned and saw the archers. But the strange part was that they were all dressed in kimonos.

Growling I pulled the arrow from my shoulder and broke it in half.

"It's a Demon!" one yelled. One came from behind wielding a sword, I turned and knocked the sword aside and grabbed it with my hand, then grabbed the guy by the throat with my other hand, I pushed him to the ground where I knelt in front of him and pointed the sword at his face.

"Naomi! Stop!" Kagome yelled. Three came up behind me and tied my hands together behind me, but they saw that I could still struggle so they also tied my arms together and attached both ties to my neck so that every time I moved I choked myself, not that it wasn't choking me already, finally to finish it off they also tied my legs.

The next thing I know we are brought to the center of the village.

"You didn't have to tie me up you know." Kagome complained from her spot next to me. Only while she was sitting up I was lying face down, my hair covering my face. I had collapsed shortly after I got here, my chest was hurting again.

All we could do was sit (or in my case lie) there and listen to the villagers discuss weather we were demons, of foreigners, or whores. (I would have leapt up and beat the guy senseless for that if it weren't for my little predicament.)

"Make way for high priestess Kaede." I heard someone say. I couldn't see them, but I could feel them throw something on us while saying 'Demon be gone'

"We're not demons ok!" Kagome yelled.

"Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?" I heard this 'Kaede' ask.

"They could be spies from another village." I heard.

"In that case they would be fools, who would invade such a poor village as ours?" she asked. She then got closer, "Let me have a good look at ye, look clever girl or be a halfwit. Its there but I know not why." I heard her order one of the villagers to untie Kagome, and then she walked over to me. "So ye are the one who could fight back?" she asked. She used her foot to flip me on my back and arms causing me to cough up blood when the ropes tightened, I think they ruptured a blood vessel, and now I couldn't breath. "Hurry! Untie her! Quickly!" I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was lying on my side facing a wall. I could hear the fire going beside me, and Kagome and Kaede talking.<p>

"-In this time of war no stranger may be welcomed among us with out deep mistrust."

"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore are we?" Kagome asked.

"To-ky-o?" Kaede pronounced. "Never heard of it, is that where your people are from?"

"Uh yea, so we should get going!"

I sat up all of a sudden, alerting Kagome and Kaede. I could feel something getting closer, and it was familiar.

"Naomi are you alright?" Kagome asked. A large crashing sound was heard throughout the village. I quickly stood up and ran out to see what had happened.

The centipede woman was back.

She shot up out of the ground carrying a horse in her mouth, then dropped it right in front of us causing me to jump back.

"Its that thing!" Kagome shouted from behind me.

"_**Give me the sacred jewel**_!" it yelled. It charged right for us but missed as we jumped on different directions.

"It said sacred jewel, bare ye it still?" Kaede asked. What were they doing talking about some jewel? We have bigger things to worry about.

"I have no idea, I mean I've heard of the jewel but I-"

"_**I must have it! I must**_!" it yelled spinning and causing more damage to the village by whipping its body around.

"Spears, arrows nothing works!"

"We must lure it to the dry well." Kaede said.

"The dry well?" I asked.

"In the forest of Inuyasha." She clarified.

"Where's the forest, where the lights shining right?" Kagome asked before running off towards the forest.

"Wait Kagome!" I yelled following after her. I caught up, but the centipede was still after us. I wasn't a coward but I knew when I was beaten, people were one thing and something I can handle but demons are completely different,

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kagome yelled.

Suddenly I could sense something in the forest, no I could smell it, it smelled like a dog.

"_**Give it to me**_!"

"I told you I don't have it!" Kagome yelled.

It struck at our feet causing us to go flying into the clearing.

"Hello Kikyo, playing with bugs now are we?" I heard a smug voice ask. I looked at the source and found it to be that boy from before. I smelled the air again and found he was the source of the dog smell too.

"So your alive?" Kagome asked.

"Why you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me." he smirked. "You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, the Kikyo I know wouldn't waist her time."

I stood and glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about Dog?" I asked.

He looked at me and glared back, "Oh, and what's this Kikyo? You playing with foxes too?" he asked.

I would have snapped at him but Kagome got to it first. "That does it! Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is she's not me cus my name is-"

"She's here." He said. The centipede came from the trees and tried to attack Kagome, but I was ready for her. I punched her right in the face sending her back a ways. Just in time for the villagers to hit her with arrows and attempt to 'reel her in'.

"So I was saved," Kagome sighed.

"You're pathetic Kikyo." Dog boy said.

"I'm not Kikyo! Look I'm telling you I'm not her!" she yelled. I couldn't pay attention to what else she was saying; my chest felt like it was on fire! I groaned and fell to the ground trying to find my breath. It felt like something was trying to take over, invade the rest of my body, and change it. It felt like I was going through hell.

The sound of ripping flesh and the smell of blood brought it all the way forth. I screamed as I could feel my teeth grow and sharpen, my fingers tightened on the ground as my nails turned to claws, the weight of my hair increased so I could only assume it got longer, my ears were now on top of my head, and I could feel designs make their way across my face. I could feel my very blood pulsing.

When I refocused on the situation, I saw Kagome pulling the arrow from Dog boy's chest. I couldn't describe it, but I felt an overwhelming need to slaughter everyone, and I was gonna start with that centipede…

When Naomi had stopped her screaming, everyone could see the changes that took place. Her hair grew longer, she had black ears at the top of her head, her nails turned to claws, her teeth were now fangs, and red stripes appeared at the sides of her face. She smirked and opened her eyes, her once pail green eyes had turned red.

She crouched to the ground and started chuckling to herself, before both her and Inuyasha tore apart Mistress Centipede. Her ripping the body apart and doing all she could to cause her pain, and cause blood to be spilt.

When all of it was over all the villagers and her friend looked at her as the wolf in sheep's clothing that she was. She then looked at the villagers, and then to Kaede. She smirked then looked at the sky, at the crescent moon, and smiled sadly before falling backwards, transforming back.


	2. Chapter 2

After Naomi had passed out, and Mistress Centipede was destroyed, the Dog boy now known as Inuyasha demanded the sacred jewel.

I was starting to come around again when I heard the sound of battle formations. I could only assume it was the villagers.

"Pay no heed to Inuyasha child." I heard Kaede tell, I would assume Kagome.

Now that I thought about it I could faintly sense a strong source of power. And it's near by.

"I hate having to wait, and I hate the smell of you." Inuyasha growled before running and jumping at Kagome. I managed to sit up a little, only to watch as Inuyasha nearly cut Kagome's head off.

"Want me to scratch your back?" he taunted.

"You really tried to hit me just now didn't you?" she asked. I sighed, he's trying to kill you Kagome stop treating this like it's a classroom brawl!

The villagers tried shooting arrows at him but he easily smashed through them. He sliced the trees around them, causing them to nearly fall on them. Landing on one of the stumps he made. I stared in awe at the strength he possessed.

'He cut through them like they were nothing!'

"Who do you people think I am? You think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?" he asked. I snapped out of my stupor.

I growled jumping at him. I tried to hit him in the chest but he dodged causing my strike to hit the ground.

I stared shocked at where my attack hit, it had created a small crater in the ground surrounding my hand. This was the first time I got a good look at my hand, and noticed something strange. First, despite the damage to the ground, I didn't feel any pain from my hand. Then starting at the end of my palm and running up my wrist were red jagged stripe like marks. Finally my fingernails were long, sharp and more like claws than anything else, but it was impossible to miss the drying blood under them. But, where had it come from?

I looked behind me and saw what I guessed to be the remains of Mistress centipede. 'Did I help kill her?' I thought cracking the knuckles in my hand, 'or did Inuyasha?" I looked back to Inuyasha to see him glaring at me, looking an awful lot like a dog with his haunches raised. 'no matter, I'm clearly not human anymore, I need to stop fighting like one, that's why my attack didn't work.' Deciding to let instinct take over I ran at him and slashed with my claws. He dodged every swipe, but just barely.

"Hmp, bring it on little girl!" he yelled. My eyes widened and I froze.

"_Your worthless little girl!"_

"_Why don't you just die?"_

"_What can you do little girl?"_

I roared and ran at him with speed I didn't know that I possessed, and slugged him right in the face sending him back a ways. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." I growled rushing at him again. He recovered in time to stop my claws from slicing him by grabbing my wrist. I happily took notice of the blue cheek and bleeding mouth I had given him and smirked.

He noticed my look and growled deciding to use his claws and slice down my eye.

I yelled at the pain that followed, and quickly covered it with my hand.

"Naomi!" Kagome cried, causing Inuyasha to turn his attention back to her as she turned and ran.

"Prepare yourself!" he yelled jumping through the trees.

"Prepare? For what?" she asked. Only to fall over and drop the jewel when Inuyasha sliced at her with his claws, leaving deep groves in the ground. I was once again astounded.

"Now its mine." Purple beads then appeared at his neck, "What the heck are these?"

"Quickly child, the word of subjugation!" Kaede yelled.

"What word?"

"It matters not, your word has the power to hold his spirit!"

Kagome picked up the jewel and ran again. But she fell down a quick landslide losing it again and causing it to role onto a bridge.

"How can you over power me when you cant sit up?" Inuyasha yelled, as he landed by the jewel.

"A word to hold his spirit but how will I know which one?" she wondered out loud. "Uh, um, Sit Boy!" she yelled. Causing Inuyasha to face plant into the ground.

Despite the pain in my eye and the seriousness of the situation, I laughed.

"What do ya know it worked."

"What the heck is this thing?" he said trying to pull it off, he failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but even you lack the power to remove it." Kaede said smugly.

"We'll see about that! I'd come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!" he yelled.

"The word please." She sighed.

"Sit boy." He face planted again, this time breaking through the bridge and falling into the water.

'Well that was anti-climactic' I thought.

I removed my hand and saw blood on it. I tried to open my eye and saw that it was almost useless now; I waved my hand in front of it and found I could at least see movement. Great…

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome was getting her side fixed while everyone else was rebuilding the village. Luckily for Inuyasha, and thanks to my newfound ability to quickly heal, my eye was fixed by morning. Or else I'd have skinned his ass by now.<p>

My god I couldn't stand that boy! Not only did he try and kill Kagome a few hours ago, and slash my eye open, he's cocky and arrogant. My most hated combination.

Kagome and Kaede were talking while I sat against the wall next to them contemplating what I would do now, while Inuyasha was lying on his side in front of me. Pouting about the jewel no doubt.

I think they were talking about what they were to expect in the future now that this jewel was back, or something like that I was mostly zoning out. In the end I didn't really care, I just wanted to know how the hell I ended up like this.

"-what are you still doing here?" Kagome said looking towards Inuyasha.

"I'm waiting for the jewel." He replied.

"With the beads around his neck his threat is diminished, it is perhaps the only way we can let him so close to the jewel." Kaede explained.

"Why do you want the jewel anyway?" Kagome asked. "It seems to me you're strong enough as it is. What power can the jewel give you that you don't already have?"

"Kagome," I said sternly as she turned to me, "what you don't get is that there is always room to grow stronger, no matter the reasons." I said casting a slight glance at Inuyasha, and saw he looked at me with a 'finally someone understands' look.

'Don't get used to it mutt.' I thought. Something that Kagome couldn't seem to grasp was that things weren't as simple as she seemed to think. Admittedly I don't really know much more about how life works here in the feudal era than her, but I do know about all about battle and the need to get stronger. Not that anyone but myself knew this…

"Aye, but he is only half-demon." Kaede interjected. This caused Inuyasha to punch a hole in the floor.

"Ya know what? I'm sick of hearing some dried up witch, who I just met talk like she knows me!"

"So ye don't remember? I thought as much," she sighed. "I'm younger sister to Kikyo, she who bound ye to a tree, Kaede."

"Your Kaede?" he asked in disbelief, "So you're the brat huh?"

"Fifty years have passed and I have grown old."

"If your this old, Kikyo must be pushing a hundred," He thought "Sure glad I don't got to worry about being old, at least not for a while."

"Kikyo didn't worry either, Kikyo died." I noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch at that, but on the outside he did nothing, still that twitch managed to solidify my thoughts that he really did care to some extent. But how much I did not know, or care.

So what we've learned so far is that Inuyasha was for some reason, pinned to a tree by this 'Kikyo's' arrow because of the Sacred Jewel. 'What a bother…'

Shortly after that Kagome left to wonder the village, I was taking a nap right where I was but Kaede got my attention, by asking Inuyasha to stay a minute.

"I know ye are still awake child," she said. "Ye best listen, this involves ye."

I opened my eyes, "What about me?" I asked tiredly.

"Ye have not always been in that state have ye?" she asked looking at the pierced black ears on my head. Guess the piercings I had in my normal ears just transferred over.

"No…"

"I thought not, I believe that like Kagome, ye are the reincarnation of someone." She said causing my eyes to widen slightly, "also that person was most likely a Demon,"

This is getting weirder and weirder by the second, now I'm the reincarnation of someone?

"So what does that make me?" I asked pretty calmly despite the situation.

"I would think that would make ye a half-demon," Great…

Though it did make sense that that would be the case. I was human before, even if I was a demon's reincarnation I still had human blood in my veins. "Do you know who?"

"Unfortunately I do not." She said looking down.

"So what does all this have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked hotly.

"It is up to ye Inuyasha, to teach Naomi about her newfound power." She stated.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "There is no way I'm teaching some dumb fox how to fight!"

"And there is no way I'm letting some mangy mutt train me! And what do you mean by dumb fox?" I glared

"For your information you reek of fox! And I am not going to waist my time training some annoying, dumb girl!" he yelled back.

"Who said I wanted you to you mangy mutt! I can train myself on my own! I've done it my whole life already!" I growled. I could tell that last part threw him for a loop a bit, but I didn't stay to find out. I stormed out, not even stopping to grab my shoes on the way out, and ran into the forest while hearing faintly Kaede yell for me to stop.

I didn't really think while running, just concentrated on running. The feel of my bare feet as they slapped against the ground, of my muscles moving together, to push me faster than ever.

I needed this; Inuyasha had brought up memories that should not be brought up. Ever.

I finally stopped after maybe an hour of running. Trying to get my breath to slow, I saw that I was in front of a tall tree. Regaining my breath I jumped up, then from branch to branch until I reached the highest one that would support my weight, and leaned against the trunk.

So I was a fox demon, or at least half fox demon. Whoever the demon was to make me this way was, she must have been strong, it would explain how easily my instincts were taking over, just like how I got into this tree.

I sighed, and looked through the shady branches to the sky.

The sun was high in the sky; it must have been around noon. The warm sun on my face reminded me of my bed, the comfort it offered me in my time of need for it. My eyes slowly drifted closed, as I gave into the peace that was around me.

* * *

><p><em>Images flashed before my eyes, but these horrifying images didn't belong to a dream, it belonged to a memory.<em>

"_I've had it with you, you wretched girl!" a voice screamed. "Die!"_

_Blood was spilt, and a lot of it._

"_Aghhh stop_!" _a voice screamed in agony, before there was only silence._

_Laughter broke the silence, it was loud, and it carried with it insanity_.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open, my breathing uneven as I trembled slightly.<p>

I looked to the sky and found the moon now high in the sky, it was now official, Kagome and me had been here exactly two days.

The wind blew through the trees, and brought with it a familiar yet different sent. I looked towards the sky and saw what resembled a crow flying across the sky.

'So that familiar sent I picked up is the smell of a demon?' I thought narrowing my eyes. 'That's useful…'

"_I am not going to waste my time training some annoying, dumb girl_!"

That's right, I still have training to do. But I don't need _**his**_ help.

I jumped down from the branch I was on, and landed in a crouch to avoid damage to my legs.

'I will not be a burden,' I thought taking off my jacket and dropping it to the ground. I cracked my knuckles, and stretched my limbs. 'I'll show you Inuyasha!' I yelled in my mind, running forward and kicking the tree in front of me. I made a large dent in the bark and my leg hardly felt it. Another perk of being a half demon. 'I will learn my limits!' I spun around and kicked it with my other leg making the dent go further into the tree. 'Then I will exceed them!' I brought my fist forward and bashed it against the tree. It almost made it through the entire trunk. This ritual continued until the tree came crashing down. I looked at it with loathing.

_The villagers tried shooting arrows at him but he easily smashed through them. He sliced the trees around them, causing them to nearly fall on them. Landing on one of the stumps he made._

'He made it look so easy' I growled. "We cant be this unequal!" I yelled slashing at a tree with my claws. They made very deep groves but they still didn't go all the way through.

Through all her frustration she didn't realize that she had a visitor.

* * *

><p>After hearing the first tree fall Inuyasha had gotten curious about what would cause such a thing to happen. Imagine his surprise when he saw the very women he insulted and belittle earlier, without any remorse, cutting down thick trees with only her limbs. Doing all that she could to prove him wrong.<p>

Although he could see she wasn't doing as well as he had shown earlier at cutting down trees, he had to admit that she was determined if nothing else. However one feature about her did manage to catch his interest.

Now without your jacket to cover your arms, he could see all the long lines of criss-crossing scars running down them. He knew that he wasn't the one to cause all of them, and he knew you hadn't been her that long. He wondered where she got them as he quietly left the steadily growing clearing.

"Hey, get up!" I heard as I felt someone shake my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Inuyasha standing over me, but suddenly my fist was in place of where his face was.

"Ow, what was that for?" he yelled holding his nose.

I sat up and looked at him like he was stupid, "Do you not know what happens to those that wake me up?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" he yelled.

"Well now you do." While Inuyasha was growling about the situation, I looked around and saw that I was still in the clearing that I was in last night.

'I must have passed out from exhaustion,' I thought. Then I noticed three of the trees in front of me, they had all been sliced clean through with one swipe. 'But not before I accomplished what I had set out to do in the first place.' I smiled.

Noticing my smile Inuyaha looked at what I was, and found out why, 'She actually did it' he thought amazed and looked back at me, 'She actually taught herself, looks like she wont be as useless as I thought.'

Narrowing my eyes in suspicion towards Inuyasha I asked, "Why did you wake me up in the first place?"

Remembering why he grabbed her jacket from the ground and tossed it to her, "Your friend's gone missing with the jewel." He said.

"Kagome?" I asked pulling my jacket on and jumping to my feet.

"Yea, the idiot went off on her own. So we gotta find the jewel." He said running off.

Ignoring the part about the jewel I ran after him and quickly caught up.

"Did she really think it was safe for her to go off on her own and look for a way home?" I asked already knowing the answer. This was one of the reoccurring moments that I would admit that Kagome wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Didn't she realize this wasn't our time anymore? And that she could easily end up dead?

Jumping into a tree we looked around smelling the air.

"Stupid girl, I don't care where she goes but she took the jewel with her." I heard him grumble.

"Is the jewel all you think about?" I asked, "If you want to become stronger so badly then do so on you're own." I said glaring at him then taking off in the direction I smelled her. I could tell by the look on his face that I kept throwing him off. But that didn't matter right now.

As we neared I could her the sound of loud crashing and I could smell others with her. Soon we found a clearing with a small hideout, she must have been in there.

"Inuyasha,"

"Yea I know," he said before bursting through the wall and breaking a sword in two before it hit Kagome.

I ran at the big guy that was about to hurt her and punched him in the face, then spun in the air and kicked him in the face knocking him over and landing in a crouch.

"We're outa here boss!" I heard one of the guys yell as they ran out the opening we made.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Kagome said looking at the two of us. It kinda hurt knowing she had such doubts in me though.

"Is it safe? Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha asked. Typical of him, his mind set on one thing and nothing else.

"Jewel?" she asked.

"Oh no! Please tell me you did not just say that!"

Kagome at least had the decency to look ashamed and nervous for her blunder.

I took notice of the big guy I knocked down getting up again, but also noticed something strange.

The smell of this guy, was revolting. I felt like I was going to hurl at this smell as I covered my nose. I knew what blood smelt like, but it wasn't like this.

"Inuyasha, what the hell is that smell?" I asked. He took one whiff of the air and immediately covered his own nose with his own sleeve.

"I don't know! It smells like rotting meat or-" he was cut off as the armor plate covering the big guy's chest broke off to reveal a crow demon cawing in a hole in his chest.

"What is that thing?" Kagome asked.

"How'd you like to bet that crow ate his living heart out and made itself a bloody nest?" Inuyasha asked.

"I knew there was something wrong, that bird mad him a puppet." She said.

"Hm," I narrowed my eyes as the crow cawed. 'so that's what that smell was, even if the crow was controlling his body, the body itself is still decaying…'

"Carrying crows don't fight on their own when there's dead bodies handy, they ain't so tough, but their hella nasty!" he said shoving his hand through the hole in the guys chest, causing the crow to leave the body and fly out the door as the body fell and turned to bones.

"It's getting away!" Kagome yelled. "Aren't you going after it?" she asked turning to us.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but the worlds full of monsters, you want I should go after them all?" he asked stretching out.

As much as I hated to admit it, I had to agree with him on this one. No sense going on a wild goose chase, by all means let them come to us.

"But-"

"No but. You want to start doing the fighting be my guest." He said cutting her off.

I could still hear the crow outside, but why would it still be here? Unless…

I ran to the opening to see the crow pick up the jewel in its beak. Uh oh.

"Guys?" I asked pointing at it flying away.

Noticing the bird Inuyasha groaned before yelling at Kagome…Again.

I sighed and started running after it leaving them to argue.

'If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself.' I thought.

After a few minutes of running I could hear Inuyasha's annoying voice again.

I sighed. (Noticing a pattern?) 'No doubt still yelling at Kagome.'

I saw the crow swallow the jewel. Oh goody…

Then I saw an arrow fly into the air, before falling miserably to the ground.

'Really?'

I watched the crow grow larger, then another arrow which did no better than the first.

'Its headed for the village, it must be looking for a meal.'

I soon entered the village and watched it fly around, looking for its prey, then zeroed in on a little boy and his mother.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared beside me as the crow grabbed the boy off the bridge.

"Looking for your next meal already huh?" he asked.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Your dumb friend that's what! She can't even fire a arrow let alone guard the jewel!" he yelled.

"Whatever," I dismissed. "Can we cooperate for just a second Inuyasha?"

"As long as it gets the jewel sure!"

"Hm, even now that's all you think about, disappointing." I sighed as we jumped at the bird, and tore it apart with our claws. Making the pieces drop into the water, along with the boy it grabbed.

Landing then jumping from rock to rock, Inuyasha gave no thought to the boy that was being swept down river, as he looked for the jewel.

As I landed, I watched as Kagome jumped into the water and swam to save the boy.

As Kagome returned the boy to shore Inuyasha started yelling at her again from across the river.

"Save the jewel stupid, the jewel!"

I sighed, placing my hand to my head.

A loud splashing sound caught my attention, and saw the crow had reformed and was flying off.

Noticing, I watched her pull what looked like the birds foot from the boy's back, and tie it to an arrow.

"My butt she's gonna hit it," Inuyasha grumbled from in front of me.

"From what I've seen I couldn't help but agree with you, if this were a normal circumstance." I told him.

"What do ya mean?"

"Don't you see Inuyasha? By tying the foot to the arrow, Kagome is guaranteed to hit." I explained. He was quiet for a moment so I guess he decided to think about what I had said.

"I get it." he mumbled after a minute.

Like a homing beacon the arrow was guided right to the bird and to the jewel.

A blinding light filled the sky, before streams of it was shot into different directions.

'I don't like the looks of that,' my eyes narrowed.

After regrouping with Kagome, we all left for the forest to look for the jewel. But I had a very bad feeling about the state of it, if my hunch was right then there wont be much left if we find it at all.

"Are you sure it landed around here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yea. I mean kinda. Though I'm still kinda worried about that light." She said.

"Kagome, you are not the only one who thinks something's wrong." I told her.

The head of the crow came from the treetops but Inuyasha slashed it apart, causing a glowing pink shard to fall to the ground.

'Uh oh.'

"I hope that's not what I think it-"

"And what do you think it is?" Inuyasha interrupted.

She went over and picked it up."I think it's a shard from the jewel."

'Why am I always right?'

"What? What did you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Kaede's house the only thing that Kagome could do was look at all that was left of the jewel.

"What did you do to it?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop barking Inuyasha." Kaede sighed.

"Leave it to her to wind up breaking it!"

I sighed, (I've been doing that a lot lately) Inuyasha just has to do the dumb thing and point fingers, instead of seeing to the heart of the problem.

"Technically it wasn't Kagome who broke it, but the crows foot she attached to her arrow that actually caused It." she explained.

"If I may add something," I interjected lying against the wall. "For our purposes it doesn't really matter who's fault it is. Weather the blame is Kagome's or the crow's foot, it doesn't change our situation. The fact that it is now in pieces still remains."

"A good point ye make Naomi," Kaede praised, "As she said the jewel has now been scattered into many different pieces. One hundred, one thousand, who knows? Yet however many shards there may be it will only take one in the wrong hands to bring disaster."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea" Kagome apologized looking at the jewel again.

"Kagome, Naomi, Inuyasha, only by working together will the three of ye be able to recover the shards of the jewel." She explained.

"You wont catch me complaining, I'm one of those wrong hands you were talking about." Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh aye, that I know to well." She sighed.

'What a mess,' I sighed. 'Well at the very least it gives me something to do' I thought closing my eyes.

The next day Kagome and I were taking advantage of a small lake that was near the village, while Kaede was sitting by a fire.

'So all three of us are to work together to find the shards, huh' I thought as I broke through the surface of the water taking in the air I had lost while I was under. 'I can see a few difficulty's with that' I sighed running a hand through my now knee length hair trying to get the tangles out of it.

Looking at my reflection in the water I could hardly recognize myself now. My once pail skin looked even more so now, my teeth were now fangs, and two jagged red stripes now rested on my cheeks. The only thing that seemed to stay the same were my eyes, the pail green that I was used to, but now I could see a glimmer of crimson in them. 'I'm getting a headache…'

"You can stop staring, Kagome," I said feeling her eyes on me. "If you have something to say, say it." she looked away for a moment before asking.

"How did that happen to you?" she asked looking at my arms and back.

The cause for her questioning was the scars overlapping by body. All I would say was that they were a reminder, she didn't ask any more after that.

Hearing Kagome scream I turned in time to hear the word 'sit' and watch Inuyasha face plant behind Kaede.

My guess of what happened was that Inuyasha saw Kagome topless…

Not a hard thing to do seeing as our clothes are drying while we bathe. Me and Kagome both took the opportunity to get to behind a large bush to get dressed while Kaede was distracting Inuyasha.

"It serves you right for spying on us you peeping tom!" Kagome yelled as we pulled our kimonos on.

"Shows what you know, why I really came was to-"

"He really came to steal this shard correct?" Kaede finished holding up said shard.

"Heh, you think your pretty smart you old hag." He grumbled as he pouted.

"I see, ye think to do it alone do ye. Ye forget only yon girl can find those shards, while only ye Inuyasha has the power to take them back once found. As well as Naomi who possesses the knowledge of the wisest course of action to get them."

'So I'm basically the brain of our operation then?' I thought pulling my hakama on and tying my sash.

"Incase you haven't noticed I'm still here aint I? I can put up with anything for the jewel." He declared.

"You really do hate me don't you?" Kagome asked coming from behind the bush revealing herself. She wore priestess robes nearly identical to Kaede's, and had her hair tied back into a ponytail as two loops hung by her cheeks.

As I started straightening out my clothes, I noticed the look in Inuyasha's eye. A look of recognition filled his eyes, before more than a hint of annoyance replaced it.

"What ales ye now Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"If he wants to pout like a child you should let him Kaede." I sighed stepping out.

One of the villagers was nice enough to lone me one of their kimonos since Kaede didn't have any that fit me. It has black with a red spider lily design, and a red sash tied tightly around my plain black hakama as the extra hung in loops on my hips, and hung in front. My hair now in its natural position, covered my right eye with a curtain of ebony, as the rest fell freely down my back.

I noticed a look of recognition from both Inuyasha and Kaede.

'I have a feeling that they know who I resemble now.'

Not acting on the looks, I went over to check on how my clothes were drying as Inuyasha openly glared at Kagome and me. A few minutes later a woman from the village came asking for Kaede to come and treat her sick daughter.

"I'll be checking on ye three later, try not to fight." She called as she left.

Walking over to the small cliff side and sitting down, I decided to get comfortable and hope to sleep a little longer.

"Hey," I heard Inuyasha.

"Now what do ya want?"

"Get undressed."

CRASH. 'I guess I wont be able to go to sleep now.' I thought annoyed.

Opening my eyes I saw Kagome with a large rock in her hands and Inuyasha nursing a bump on his head.

"You're such a pig!" she growled.

"I didn't say get naked stupid! I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!"

"Why because I look like Kikyo?" she said.

I saw him pause at that. 'Hit the nail on the head Kagome' I thought closing my eyes.

"That's got nothing to do with it."

'liar'

"Look I don't want to do this either but we've got to work together." Kagome reasoned.

"I aint gotta do nothing, its you who needs me."

"Oh I get it, so you don't care if I just go back home." She walked over and picked up her clothes and folded them to her chest.

"Hey where you going?"

"What do you care? I'm going home." She walked over to me and grabbed my kimono and dragged me behind her as she walked.

"Wait, hold o-"

"Come on Naomi we're going home. Good bye Inuyasha." She interrupted dragging me away with her.

"Kagome wait-"

"You can't just leave, wait you!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"My name isn't you, its Kagome."

"Wait stupid!"

"Its not stupid either."

"Will you just wait and hear me out?" he reasoned.

"Why so you can try and stop us?" she resisted.

"No so you can give me your jewel shard." He said holding out his hand.

"Oh this?" she asked holding it, "Sit boy."

Face plant.

"Why you-"

"Its Kagome."

After we got away from Inuyasha, Kagome still hadn't noticed that she was still dragging me along as she silently cursed Inuyasha.

"Kagome can you wait for just a second?" I asked.

"Huh, sure what is it?" she asked releasing me finally.

I straightened out my kimono, before looking her in the eye, "I don't want to leave."

She looked at me like I had grown a second head. Was it really such a shock?

"Huh what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't want to go back home, Kagome." I said again.

"Why? Its dangerous here, and your family will be missing you. Why would you want to stay?" I sighed.

"That's just it, I don't have a family to go back to." Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean? I've heard you talk about how much you loved your sister before, wouldn't she miss you?" she asked not understanding.

I sighed, she was so naïve. "That might have been the case, if she wasn't dead. She has been for three years, along with my mother, and I never knew my father. The only thing that awaits me there is an empty building."

She looked absolutely horrified, "Oh Naomi, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't waste your breath telling me your sorry." I interrupted. "Its not your fault, so let it go." I turned to walk away, but Kagome wouldn't stop.

"How, how did they-"

I turned and glared, "I said, let. It. Go." I growled walking away. Leaving Kagome confused and frightened.

I made it to the clearing that I had made earlier; I placed a hand over my eyes, and another on the tree next to me.

"You had to ask didn't you Kagome?" I growled. My claws making large gashes on the tree.

I sat against the tree and attempted to calm my mind and emotions. There was no sense getting angry, it left you unfocused, and let you get sloppy which can be a fatal mistake. I laughed lightly, I sounded like a militant general. I looked to the sky through the trees.

I wonder if it was really a wonder why I wanted to stay here. There was one thing here that I wasn't been able to find back home. I sighed.

'I wonder if you can see me now, Sayu?'

I could remember it even now; I did all that I could to protect my little sister. From everyone, including the one who gave birth to us.

She was nothing but a bitter drunk that would abuse us, but I did all I could to protect my sister from the darkness that seemed to surround us. I shielded her from the sins that the world showed.

_We were sitting on the roof of our building, watching the moon and the stars shined down on us. Mocking us with their light as ours was so full of darkness. _

"_Naomi, why is mommy angry?" Sayu asked innocently. I sighed._

"_Mommy is always angry Sayu, that's just how it is."_

"_She hits you a lot too. Why does she do that?" I raised my hand to my shoulder, touching the gauze that hid my newest scar. _

_She had thrown a glass bottle at me; the glass had broken and slashed my shoulder. _

"_I don't know."_

Those moments with my sister were the closest thing to peace I have ever known. Ohhh how my heart ached when she died, but I couldn't show it. Ever since that day I have been unable to shed tears for anything.

I sniffed the air. Something wasn't right.

'I smell a demon.' I thought standing up. 'The best thing to do would be to go to the village first' I started running towards the village.

Thinking back to my conversation with Kagome, I realized that I wasn't mad at her. But that conversation did put me in a very bad mood.

When I got there I found a bunch of girls from the village hanging in the air like puppets on strings, Kaede bleeding on the ground, and Inuyasha looking like he was tied up with something. But I couldn't see what was tying them up.

"Inuyasha, Kaede, what's going on?" I asked.

"Naomi! Ye must destroy the hair to free them!"

"Hair?" I asked looking around. "What hair?"

A girl from the village came swinging at Inuyasha with an ax, but even all tangled up Inuyasha could dodge it.

He attempted to pull out the one on the other end, but it just became looser, before Inuyasha was slammed into a tree.

'Why aren't I being attacked' I narrowed my eyes. 'whoever is doing this must not no of me.' since I have been mostly by myself recently, they obviously don't realize they missed someone. 'Whoever did this is impatient, and naïve. If they were smart they would have waited for days before they made a move, sloppy.

"Kaede can you see the hair?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Which side of the tree is the hair that's holding Inuyasha coming from?"

"Both,"

As soon as I heard that I ran towards a side of the tree and slashed my claws, quickly turned and slashed at the other side.

Inuyasha fell to the ground holding his neck, "Oh man I thought I was a goner," he said, then looked to me. "Thanks."

I nodded, and turned towards the men of the village as they started floating around with weapons.

"Know something, I'm getting real sick of this." Inuyasha remarked.

"Inuyasha, Naomi, save your selves, forget this old women," Kaede panted clutching her bloody shoulder.

"Ah spare me the noble act will ya?" he asked. Kaede fell over suddenly, "Hey are you ok?"

'Great…' I thought. 'Now we have to carry her around?'

He picked up Kaede and placed her on his back. I started running and then jumped to the top of a tree. Inuyasha caught up and we both jumped from tree to tree in the forest.

"Hang on tight you hear." He told her.

"Beware Inuyasha, Naomi, lest you touch. The hair will-" she stopped and hid behind Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and me kept going without a hitch, neither of us saw or felt anything. Were we jumping through hair and not realizing it? Oh well…

"Hey did you say something old woman?" he asked.

"Not at all." She sighed.

A little while later, we were able to find a place to let Kaede down. However I didn't understand why Inuyasha was basically burying her.

'She's not dead yet Inuyasha' I sighed, my headache was getting worse.

"Did I hear you say that you could see the hair?" he asked.

Kaede just nodded weakly. "Can you tell me where it's being pulled from?"

"Don't be absurd. With me in this condition, assuming I knew from whist the strands of hair came, ye must find Kagome." She whispered.

"You mean she can see it to?" I asked.

"Aye, and to defeat this foe ye be needing that power, without it ye have no hope. None."

"Uplifting Kaede." I remarked as she passed out.

After that Inuyasha took it upon himself to dig a hole for Kaede.

"You know Inuyasha," I drawled.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure she's not dead."

"She's right Inuyasha, I'm resting." She said waking up

"Then think of it as a hiding place, I'll even come back and dig you up if I remember." He joked.

"Do ye promise? Ye wont forget where ye left me?" she asked apparently taking it seriously. Neither of us answered as we turned to leave. "Do not forget Inuyasha."

"Alright, alright I heard you." He sighed.

We both ran into the forest in search of Kagome.

'The best place to look would be the well; it was how we came in. If she could make it back at all it should be through there.' I thought.

"Curse that stupid woman, taking off right when I need her." He complained.

"Inuyasha, Kagome left because she wanted to go home. She was suddenly ripped from her life by demons desiring the sacred jewel, unable to see her mom, grandpa, and brother. Wouldn't you want to go home if that was the case?" I asked absently.

He stopped talking after that, so I assumed that the conversation was over.

"You know what? I don't get you." I guess its not over.

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you have gone home too then?"

"As I told Kagome earlier, I don't have a home to go back too."

He didn't say anything.

"I was a ghost to the world, most don't realize my existence, and all I had was my sister." I explained. 'Though technically I did have my mother."

"What happened to her?"

"Dead." I said bluntly

"So that's why you stayed?" he asked.

"Yes, among other things that are not exactly your business. Your lucky I told you this much."

He got quiet after that, but it wasn't the type I was hoping for, one signifying the end of a discussion. This was more like when the other person is thinking, or trying to come up with answer. Wait, would he really…

"Kagome wouldn't know either so don't ask."

I herd him groan in annoyance.

'One would think he would be more concerned about the matter at hand, rather than my life…'


	4. Chapter 4

When we reached the clearing of the bone eater's well, Inuyasha started crawling around with is nose to the ground.

"Ah its her alright, I'd know her anywhere." He confirmed. I walked closer to the well, lying at its base was the folded pile of Kagome's uniform.

'She wouldn't have left this here,' I looked into the well and found only the bones of Mistress Centipede. "So she did make it back."

"You mean she did it?" he asked standing.

I nodded, "However her clothes here most likely mean that she was pushed, rather than jumped herself."

"Through here was it?" he ignored me and jumped into the well.

I sighed, "Always on the move," and jumped.

The familiar sensation of traveling through dimensions enveloped my body, before I landed next to Inuyasha at the bottom. I looked up and realized that I could now here the sound of cars passing by. So I knew we made it there, but why was it pitch black in here?

We both jumped until we burst through what ever was covering the well and landed at the top of the stairs of the entrance.

"Why'd the close it off?" he asked.

"Probably an attempt to keep Kagome from being snatched through the well again." I responded running a hand through my hair. My hand touched a piece of paper in it, curious I pulled it out and held it between my fingers.

'Looks like one of her grandpa's worthless seals,'

"Alright where is she?" Inuyasha growled.

I looked out the window of the shrine, "There probably having dinner now," I walked toward the doors and opened it, seeing Kagome's house to the side and sniffed the air. "Yep, having dinner, come on."

I lead him through the house until we got to the door to the dinning room. Inuyasha being who he was just through the door open and walked in, to find Kagome and her family eating.

"Inu-inuyasha,?" Kagome asked.

"And not only him, he dragged me here too." I sighed making my presence known.

At my appearance her family looked even more shocked than the already were now. I guess that the fact I now had ears on my head, marks where they shouldn't be, and my new clothes would be the cause for some question.

"Idiot! Who told you, you could go home?" he demanded.

"But where did yo-"

"Through the well of course!" he interrupted.

"The well? But the well it-"

"You lie!" her grandpa yelled. "I made those spirit wards myself, there's no way you could have sli-"

"Well sorry to be the barer of bad news," I interrupted as I held the seal that got caught in my hair out for him to see. "But they don't work."

As he burst into tears, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and started to drag her out as I followed, but her mom stopped us. But then did something I did not expect…

"Your ears, are they real?" she asked grabbing one of Inuyasha's, one of mine and started rubbing her thumbs against them. That had to off been the weirdest thing that ever happened to me, it felt so weird. And to make matters worse, Sota got behind her and started going 'Me next! Me next!' as she let go.

Putting a end to the madness, Kagome looked at Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, Naomi, do you see that?" she asked. I didn't see anything.

"I don't see nothin." He agreed examining his shoulder.

"There's a hair on your shoulder, see." She clarified picking it up. Suddenly her hand started bleeding. "It moved!" she realized what that meant. "Its here!"

She looked to her hands in thought before running out the door toward the well.

When we got there Kagome starred at the well and gasped.

"Hair! Lots and lots of it!"

"So the old crone was right," Inuyasha thought aloud as he leaned back against the door as I stood next to him. "You do have the sight."

She turned to us and yelled. "You did it! The hair followed you so it came here!" Kagome's family suddenly came running towards the shrine. Kagome ran and closed the doors keeping them out.

She looked toward the well in contemplation, before dodging toward me and yelling "In front of you!"

"Where? Here?" Inuyasha asked slashing in front of him. Hearing the sound of it moving Inuyasha dodged, and started slashing the air around him.

Apparently in all his blind slashing he actually hit something, "It regrows even cut! Plus there's so much of it." Kagome observed. She looked toward the well again.

"Huh, that's it! Naomi!" she ran towards the well as I followed while Inuyasha was fighting off the hair. "Here, do you see it? Cut this one here!" she said as she pointed to a point in the air.

"What one? This one?" I asked slashing around where she was pointing, apparently missing.

Kagome grabbed, what I guessed to be a hair in the air and cut her palm, causing the blood to run down it. I could see it now.

I cut the hair and watched as things with Inuyasha died down.

'So one hair controlled the lot, efficient.' I thought. As Kagome rubbed her hand she was again starring at the well with a strange expression. One I identified as worried contemplation. 'What is she so shaken about?'

"Lets go, right now." She resolved.

"But I thought that you didn't want to go back." Inuyasha sneered.

"I don't but I have to." She explained. For some reason Inuyasha took off his red kimono and put it on Kagome's head, leaving him in is white Kosode as Kagome looked at him for an answer.

"It's made from hair of the fire rat, you'll have some protection at least." He explained.

"Uh, thank you."

"Yeah well if you weren't so weird looking you wouldn't even need it."

"You should talk dog boy!"

I sighed and jumped into the well, my voice echoing on the way down. "Come on you two, or will I have to separate you?"

Once I made it through I jumped out and landed near the well. 'Oh boy, what a handful.' I sighed. 'my headaches getting worse, not only do I have to play peace keeper with them, and we have to find the rest of the shards.' I rubbed my forehead at the thought, before sitting down and leaning against the well. 'Back to the matter at hand, what do we know about our enemy? They use hair and can use them to slice things apart, and use people as puppets. And to make the situation worse, only Kagome can see the hair. They are impatient, sloppy, careless and arrogant. Most likely believing they cant be touched, and have the disposition of a child, a spoiled child.' I groaned and looked at the moon, nearly full. 'Someone up there must hate me.'

"_**Not **__**up **__**there**_." A monotone voice echoed, causing my eyes to widen.

'Who was that!' I thought trembling. I couldn't tell the gender of the voice or were it came from, but I could still sense the power and authority it commanded.

"So what your saying is, is what Yura is really after is just us." I heard Inuyasha as his head popped out of the well.

"Well duh, why else if she already has my piece of the sacred jewel?" she asked as her head appeared underneath his.

"Your piece of the- how did that happen?"

Stopping my trembling, and falling back in line with myself I asked, "What took you so long?"

Inuyasha glared at me, as Kagome pointed into the forest ahead. "I see a lot of hair in there, but all we have to worry about is the main one. If we follow it, it will lead us straight to her!"

'Duh,'

Inuyasha put Kagome on his back as I stood up, then rushed in the direction she pointed, as I followed. Preferring to stay hidden in the shadows, than run around like a beacon, I jumped through the trees as Inuyasha Ran with Kagome on the ground.

'So I was right, they are careless. If this Yura already had our fragment, she should have run off, but now we know right where she is. And when I get her, she'll regret she ever met me…' I thought narrowing my eyes, as a smirk made its way across my lips.

I saw a light come up in the distance, as we neared I saw it was a bonfire surrounded by corpses.

They appeared to be men from the village, and they all were missing their heads.

I jumped down near one of the body's and swiped some of the blood around the neck with my fingers. I rubbed my coated fingers together in thought.

'The blood is still wet, this was done recently, I'd say a few minutes ago.' I smelled it then looked carefully around the clearing.

Now I knew why.

I may not have been able to see the hair that Yura uses, but when the men's blood drips in a line from thin air all over the area, a blind man could see what happened.

Kagome kneeled in front of one of the body's.

"What's wrong now?" he asked. "I better not here how your scared, or you want to go home." She picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows from the body.

"Actually, I thought I'd barrow these."

"You know your not gonna hit why bother?"

I sighed, 'So they're going to fight again,' I silently jumped into the trees and sniffed the air, then went toward the blood lead. 'If they are just going to fight with each other, why should I stop them? Besides this might work in our favor.'

I stopped moving and hid in the shadows when I came upon a giant ball of hair.

'I guess since it's so condensed I can see it now, this must be her hiding place.' I sniffed the air. 'Those heads are around her somewhere.'

I watched Inuyasha and Kagome appear on the small cliff side in front of me, and then Inuyasha got dragged off the ground and hung in the air.

'I think I'll observe where this goes for now, I need all the information I can gather.'

I watched how I would assume to be Yura glide in and land on some of her hairs.

She had chin length black hair with a red ribbon, and a bow around her neck. Her clothes (Or lack there of) consisted of a very shear garment, a yellow patterned sash around her waist with a red sword at her hip, as elbow length fingerless gloves adorned her arms, and knee length socks that left her toes and heels free.

"Oh, my look at the cute doggie," she teased with her child like voice. Inuyasha started struggling, "You must be Inuyasha."

"And you must be Yura of the Hair." He growled. "How'd you know my name?"

"Lets just say a little birdie told me, everyone's saying that half-demon Inuyasha is playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine maiden."

'So she's not as ignorant as I first believed. She knows that mush at least.'

"Me? With that half wit human down there? Nothin doin!"

"Oh your both half wits to me," she pulled the bag with Kagome's shard out from between her breasts, and pulled out the shard, "Just look what you've done to the poor jewel." Inuyasha growled. "Once you two have been wrapped up, I'll go and find the rest for myself." My eyes narrowed.

'Knowing Inuyasha, he'll want to fight himself. I'll only make my presence known if the situation calls for it.' I smirked. 'But don't think for a second that I'm just going to watch Inuyasha.'

"You? Take care of me?" Inuyasha asked defiantly. "When this is over, your gonna wish you never met me, or ever heard my name!" he ripped the hair binding his wrist and ankles, then used the only wrist still bound to swing trying to grab Yura. Missing her, Yura pulled out a red comb and made more hair appear and bind him tighter than before.

"No, not this again!" he growled as she appeared behind him.

"Such pretty hair, but you really haven't cared for it very well, just look at the split ends."

'So I was right, the disposition of a spoiled brat.'

"Get offa me!" he yelled knocking her over. Flipping as she fell she landed on another line and used it as a trampoline and sprung back up as she drew her sword. Slashing Inuyasha in the shoulder as she passed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome worried.

Yura giggled and licked her blade; "I'm going to cut you into little pieces." She jumped at Inuyasha again, but had to narrowly miss arrows being shot at her before she landed on another line.

"Get him down right now, next time I wont miss I promise." Kagome yelled drawing her bow.

"The girl who fell in the well." Yura said in awe.

"You heard me!"

"I think she wants you back Inuyasha, what a sweet wittle doggie you must be." She taunted.

"I told yah to hide, not draw attention to yourself!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Of course her hairs not so pretty as yours Inuyasha, but then waste not, want not."

"Not so pretty as his huh, what would you know about it? You live in a world where they don't even have shampoo!" she yelled, shooting her arrow. She missed and nearly hit Inuyasha.

"Will you watch were your aiming that thing please!" he had gotten shot with an arrow before, he didn't want to end up that way again.

It hit Yura's hairball, the purifying effect causing the contents to spill out. Skulls clumped together with their hair still attached, including the ones from the men we found, hung from the hole Kagome made.

"Oh no! What have you done?" Yura exclaimed.

"Those guys from the village," Inuyasha observed.

"I'll be putting you in here too, once I separate that pretty hair from your head, its wasted on you anyway." She pulled out her comb, "One thing first, that women over there has to die!" she yelled sending flames down the line to Kagome, engulfing her.

'Kagome!'

"There, hot enough for you? You'll feel the heat right down to your bones." I growled. "That's for emptying out my lair, pity there'll be nothing left but ash."

"Come on," Inuyasha said.

"Poor thing, I almost forgot," She said pulling out her sword again and going at Inuyasha. "Pets ought never to outlive their masters!"

"I've had just about enough of you!" I yelled jumping at her. She turned in surprise at me, just in time for me to sever her neck. Her hair quickly wrapped around her neck, sewing it back.

"W-where did you come from?" she asked as I gently landed on the ground.

"Huh, so you didn't just run out on us Naomi?" Inuyasha asked. I gave him a hard stare.

"Do you really think so little of me?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I? You basically left us to die! Didn't know you were such a coward!"

I closed my eyes and lightly laughed. "Really…"

"Oh my, what a cute little fox you are." Yura observed. "Despite the common color, her hair may rival yours Inuyasha. I must have it!" she exclaimed coming at me.

I glared, "Big words," I quickly jumped at her as well and caught her face in my hand, then slammed her into the ground. "Yet it seems your sorely lacking in ability."

She looked shocked that I had managed this much, then glared at me before I felt pain in my side. Looking down I saw she had buried her sword almost to the hilt in my side. I caught her fingers moving and front flipped onto the cliff side. Hearing them come at me I sprung back, narrowly avoiding them by flipping through the air. "What were you aiming at?" I taunted.

As I landed I caught sight of Kagome climbing her web of skulls and hair.

"And now you die!" Yura yelled sending her flames at me. I covered my face with my arms and felt them hit me.

"Naomi!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome watched in horror as the flames engulfed her friend.

Yura turned to finish off Inuyasha, but he slashed at her torso and cut it in two.

"Alright that does it!" she yelled pulling the hair around Inuyasha tighter.

He smirked. "When Naomi took your head earlier you acted as it you broke a nail, but now you seem mad for real. What are you hiding that you're so worried about?"

"Up there Inuyasha! That red skull! Concentrate on that!" Kagome yelled.

Yura jumped after Kagome, but Inuyasha pulled the hair apart and jumped after her.

"Stop pulling my hair!" she yelled pulling the wad of hair Kagome was on. As Kagome was climbing grabbing one of the fresher skulls grossed her out. "You're tangling it all up!" she used her sword tied with hair to slice at Kagome's arm. "Got you!" as she tied Kagome's arms and pulled them wide she saw that she didn't hurt her at all. "Why wont you bleed?"

Kagome herself was questioning why she wasn't hurt, the answer. Inuyasha's Kimono.

"Even from here you look mortal enough to me," Yura said from in front of her. "Lets put you to the test." She tied hair around Kagome's neck.

"Blade's of Blood!" Inuyasha's attack hit her full force and the hair around Kagome's neck slacked. As the hair collapsed Kagome started blacking out. "Don't you faint on me you stupid girl!" he grabbed her and landed on the ground, only to push her away as a sword embedded itself in his shoulder.

Yura brought her sword back as she stood on a pile of skulls, "You forget I'm immortal!"

Flames flew through the air toward Yura; she dodged to the side as she watched Naomi landed next to Inuyasha.

Yura's eyes as she saw Kagome slamming her arrow into the red skull.

"Its here, this red skull the hairs are connected to her hand!"

"Stop that! I'll kill you!" she yelled throwing her sword at her.

Kagome broke through at the last second, a pink light shining as a red comb broke in half, and Yura faded away.

I walked over to Kagome with Inuyasha, holding my side as he held his shoulder. "So that's what Yura really was." Inuyasha thought aloud.

"Yura was a comb?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, with all that you've seen since you both got here, are you surprised?" he asked. "Its probably got powers since it was used to comb the hair of the dead, Yura didn't really use it so much as it used her."

'Stranger things have happened,' I sighed.

Inuyasha's wound acted up, and Kagome being herself blamed herself, as Inuyasha dismissed it.

"Hey by the way, Naomi." Inuyasha asked, I turned to him, "How did you survive the fire?" I looked off.

_I expected to be smothered by the fire. Feel the raging flames burn me alive, but I just felt warm. The flames didn't burn. Rather they comforted me. I knew what to do… _

"Oh, I'm sure the answer will come in time."

'Like how I knew how to use that flame attack earlier.'

"Your weird," he said before worrying about the jewel.

"I wonder how long it will take to find the rest of it." Kagome wondered staring at the jewel.

"Kagome, lets go." She looked at him strangely "What?"

"You've never said my name before," she remarked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Its just I think you like me more now is all." She smiled.

"Don't get excited, I still think you're pretty useless." He said turning away.

'Oh, boy.' I started walking away while holding my side. But I could still hear their bickering in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

_The full moon hung high in the sky, yet its white rays could not touch the figure that stood consumed in fog._

_He had long silver hair and golden eyes with a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheeks. He wore a white kimono with a red floral pattern, and white hakama. He had black shoes and a yellow sash around his waist, with a white boa on his right shoulder and light armor. _

_A green toad like demon ran ahead of him towards a structure of rocks. _

_I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I could only watch as their actions played out. _

_A pack of wolfs emerged and scared the toad, the one in white walked on and the toad hid behind him._

_He stopped at the center of the group and looked at them all, no emotion could be distinguished on his face or in his hard eyes._

_He held up his clawed hand and it started to glow green. The wolfs jumped at him, and he spun around. A glowing green whip extended from his hand as he spun and dashed the wolves to pieces._

_The image changed, and there were a lot of samurai warriors huddled together, preparing for a battle that was sure to come. _

_The demon in white appeared and some of the men surrounding him died. The one in charge came, but didn't like the attitude the demon gave, he charged at him. The fool._

_The demon ran up quicker than they could see and grabbed him by the neck, snapping it, then throwing his body into the river._

_The toad then comes out of the grass and burns the samurai to ash with his staff._

* * *

><p>My eyes opened, and I looked at the very same moon in my dream.<p>

'Who was that?' I wondered, 'I have the feeling that I should know, so how come I don't? And why do I? I know I have never seen him before.' I felt a hard pulse in my chest; I placed my hand over my heart. 'Its been getting worse recently.' That unknown pulsing that had been there since I arrived was steadily growing more and more painful, I didn't know how much more of it I could take.

I sighed and looked at the ground; most of the trees had fallen, and scorch marks could easily be seen. It was fair to say that I had mastered that power I learned recently, but I still didn't know what it was called.

'What am I supposed to do?' I jumped out of the tree I was in and landed on my feet. I started walking through the forest. 'And then… there was that voice,'

'_**Not up there**_.'

'What was that?' my eyes narrowed as I shoved my arms in my sleeves as I continued through the trees. 'This is getting stranger and stranger.'

As the sun started to come up I came to the entrance of the village, I moved to keep going but I felt something bite my neck. I slapped a hand to my neck and watched something float down into my hand.

"Oh, Lady Kira! I should have known it was you!" the…flea said?

'Lady Kira?' I wondered. "Um, who are you?"

"Oh, I am Myoga. And by the sound of it, am I wrong to think that you are Lady Kira?"

"Who is that?"

"Lady Kira was the Lady of the Southern Lands, and the daughter of one of my former masters good friends."

My eyes narrowed in thought, "Was?"

His mood seemed to fall, "Yes, Lady Kira unfortunately fell in battle some years ago."

'This must be who I resemble.' I was about to ask something else, but he was gone. "Where did he go?" I would have run around trying to find him, but I quickly realized that the odds of me finding one flea were not high. So I decided my best bet was to let him find me again.

I stuck my hands back in my sleeves and started making my way back towards the village. Kagome was supposed to come back from the present today. She unlike me decided that she would take advantage of being able to go back, although I didn't know what she could possibly need from there, unless she was going to try and balance going to school there, and coming back here. And that didn't sound like a great plan to me.

When the village finally came in sight, I felt and heard a loud thump hit the ground.

'Well, Kagome's back," I sighed. 'So what did Inuyasha do now?'

I soon came across Kaede with a group of children on the path to the village. She was in front of them and trying to get them to look in the other direction. I looked over to where the kids were trying to look, and felt my eye twitch.

'Do they even have any idea how bad that looks?' Kagome was straddling Inuyasha's stomach and trying to pull open his kimono while he was doing all he could to resist. 'Agggh, why am I the only mature one?'

"Oi, save it for the bedroom you two." I called as I approached them with Kaede. They quickly took notice of their awkward position, causing Inuyasha to push her off making her land roughly on her behind.

"I would have thought that by now you would realize that my body's different." Inuyasha said shrugging off the shoulder of his Kimono, to show it was perfectly healed.

"It's already gone…" Kagome gasped before turning to me. "You too?"

I nodded. My wounds from Yura healed rather quickly during the night.

"For so great of wounds to heal so quickly and leave no scar?" Kaede asked.

"Look just because it would have killed a human doesn't make it a big deal for someone like me!" he dismissed straightening out his kimono, before letting out an "Ow!"

Upon further inspection it turned out to be the flea I was talking to earlier, sucking some blood from Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha slapped his hand to his chest and let the flattened flea float to the ground.

"Well if it ain't Myoga the flea." Inuyasha sighed. "So what'd you come to see me about?"

"So this is where you ran off to." I stated.

"You know him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I met him briefly only a few moments ago." I clarified. He let out an 'oh' before turning back to Myoga.

"Lord Inuyasha, I have come to-" Kagome spraying him with bug spray, causing him to spasm and pass out, cut him off.

"What's that do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whoops."

'Yea, whoops,'

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the time we had made it to Kaede's house.<p>

"What do ya mean someone's after my dad's tomb?" Inuyasha asked.

I was leaning against the wall behind Kagome as the others sat around the fire as Myoga told his story.

"As guardian of its final resting place, I can bare it no longer."

"So ya took off and came here instead." Inuyasha stated more than asked.

"But it's the remains that are important, and they are no longer there." He explained.

"Oh, so were are the remains then?"

"Regretfully sire, no one knows." Myoga shook his head sadly.

"Some guardian you are…" Inuyasha sighed.

'I'm inclined to agree…' I thought.

"Inuyasha, they say your father was a phantom beast," Kaede interjected. "And that the western lands were his domain."

'So the Father was Demon? A powerful one at that.' that would have explained why he was half. But that opened up the window of thought that…the Mother was mortal? That would probably have created some conflict, with all the ridicule and hate that both humans and demons received from either of the sides. I could only imagine how Taboo that would be.

"Can't say that I remember it that well." He dismissed.

"Your father was a demon among demons, great and powerful. His blood was especially delicious, and you lord Inuyasha, have inherited that from him."

"Wow, what about his mom?" Kagome asked in awe from his story.

"She was a beauty beyond compare, a true-" he was abruptly cut off when Inuyasha stomped on him.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Kagome yelled.

"Just drop it OK! She died a long time ago." Inuyasha stomped out the door.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to Myoga. "Did something I say make him upset?"

"Aye…well…" Kaede answered uncomfortably poking at the fire.

"I'm sorry, all I did was ask him about his mother?" she questioned.

"Um, yes. Lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of her…" Myoga answered hesitantly.

Kagome thought for a moment before following Inuyasha out into the evening.

I may not have known much about Inuyasha's personal thoughts and feelings for either of his parents, and in my eyes it didn't matter, but I knew that Kagome as per usual unknowingly stumbled upon a subject that would be better left untouched. But I knew her well; once she walks into something she was going to get as involved as she could, to make those around her see through their troubles.

What she didn't understand was that not everyone's pain could be healed. Instead they fester and become worse as time passes, even if the victim says they can no longer feel it. The gaping hole slowly widens until pure madness and spite sets in. that was just the nature of humans. They were afraid of all they didn't understand, and hated all that was different or intruded on their lives.

I think I could understand some of the pain Inuyasha must have gone through, being hated just because you exist…a hatred that I knew all to well.

"Naomi? Are ye alright?" Kaede's voice asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and saw that her gaze was set on my forearm. I looked down and realized that at some point in my thoughts I started digging my claws into my arm, causing blood to run down my arm and paint my claws crimson.

"I'm fine…"I answered numbly, pulling my claws from my arm. They had gone fairly deep. I stared at the blood that stained my hands and claws; this was not a sight I had not seen before…my own blood has stained my hands before. "I'm going for a walk." I announced standing and leaving before receiving an answer.

The wound had already healed, but the blood still remained. I started licking it from my claws as I felt the wind suddenly pick up.

'What a strange wind,' I thought sniffing the air. I was downwind and could pick up the sent of Inuyasha and Kagome, but that was not what caught my attention. It was the foreboding felling I received seeing a carriage flying across the moon. From this distance I could only see that there was a woman in pink inside, but there were demons coming up fast.

I quickly ran to where Kagome and Inuyasha were and got there just in time to see the carriage be crushed by an ogre from the sky. Although she appeared unconscious the woman appeared unharmed as the ogre held the woman tangled in chains.

I watched Inuyasha jump after her in an attempt to save her before a mass of fire was thrown his way. He barely managed to dodge the second stream before landing. Following the stream of fire to its source I found the little green imp from my dream the night before.

'But if he's here then-'

"So it is you, Sesshomaru!"

"Indeed, I've quite missed you as well, little brother." His silky voice teased.

Standing on the shoulder of the ogre he looked exactly like I had in my dream. And suddenly I couldn't breath, I felt like all the air left my body. And my heart pulsed even harder in my chest than it had before.

'Sesshomaru…'

* * *

><p><em>We suddenly stopped in front of the doors to what looked like a training ground. <em>

_When he opened the door I watched as a boy my age disarmed one of the teachers of their katana and tossed them to the ground. He turned quickly and blocked one from behind before using his free arm to knock him to the side. Upon further inspection there were quite a few others scattered around moaning or unconscious. He turned and for the first time took notice of us, I suddenly felt a little intimidated. Imagine… me intimidated. It was unheard of._

_He wore a white kimono with a purple floral pattern, and dark blue hakama as white Vambraces covered his arms. His silver hair was currently up in ponytail while his bangs framed a blue moon on his brow, along with pink stripes that adorned his cheeks._

_His father looked at him with pride before calling him over to us, "Sesshomaru, come and greet our guests."_

_He nodded before walking over. Although his face remained as impassive as mine, I could still see genuine curiosity in his golden gaze. "This is lord Daichi of the Southern lands and his daughter Kira. They will be visiting us while we discuss our course of action against the east."_

_He nodded in understanding. Soon after the introductions were over both my father and the western lord left, leaving me alone with Sesshomaru in the training area. I wondered around and looked at all the racks filled with different weapons that lined the walls. I pulled a katana from the wall and swung it around trying to get a feel for the blade._

"_You have received training?"_

_I turned to find him looking at me, waiting for an answer. That was the first time I had heard him speak._

"_I have." I answered. I realized that it was highly unusual for a female such as I to be learning such skills, but that was how I was. I was born a fighter, unlike my sister. "Do you want to spar?"_

_His eyes showed surprise before he nodded and stood at the ready, as I too moved into a more stable stance. We both charged at the same time and met in the middle with a clash._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my…whatever that was when I felt eyes boring into me. Sesshomaru was sizing me up, gauging how strong I was from first impressions. But I could see something else in his gaze, but I was unsure of what it was. Confusion? Disbelief? Or something else entirely?<p>

In truth Sesshomaru was genuinely surprised and a little apprehensive about the other to accompany his half-blood brother.

'Kira?' he wondered. But he wondered how that could have been possible. He had been there to helplessly watch as the only one to be labeled his equal, drew her final breath. And that was years ago.

Could it be an imposter? No, she looked exactly like the Lady of the South. He could smell it in the air that she wasn't a full demon, but he wasn't sure if he could call her half. The reason was because he could sense the familiar power that she carried, but Kira was in no way ever human or related to humans. In fact she hated them almost as much as he did. So how?

He looked closer he could see that her eyes were a almost naively venomous green, not the experienced crimson blood that he remembered; the black eternal tear that ran from her visible eye was no longer there. A difference.

This was not Kira.

"A mortal how interesting." He mussed noticing Kagome behind Inuyasha.

"Yea what of it?" she asked.

"Others would be shamed, but with you little brother the girl quite suites you." The chain around the woman's neck lifted her head. "These human creatures, I should think you've had enough of them." He spat the word 'human' like a curse. "Or is it a taste from Father?"

"That's not all is it? You couldn't have come all this way just to tell me that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Be not a fool. I have no such time to waste." He mocked. "The tomb of our father, where must I seek it?"

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me?"

"'_Seeing, but never seen. Protected, yet not known to its protector'_. No other clues are known."

"I got no idea what you're talking about! Besides even if I did there's no way I'd tell you!"

"I see then you've left me no choice but to let your mother's suffering, convince you."

A glowing whip extended from his hand and whipped the ogre in the face, causing it to tighten his grip on the woman. She groaned in pain.

"Nice try jerk! Mother's been dead for years and we both know it! As if I'd fall for a stupid trick like that!"

"A trick is it?"

"You're the one who's stupid!" the imp announced. "Recalling souls from the netherworld is a simple task, IF you are lord Sesshomaru. He was even so kind as to give her flesh, and yet her own son would deny it. How sad to be the mother of one such as you!"

"**Lies!"**

'That voice again?' I thought. Even the creepy voice in my head thought that they were lying? And not only the voice but also it felt as if every part of my body was screaming that it wasn't true. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that even if this guy was as all-powerful as they said, it was likely that it would not be such a 'simple task' as the imp put it. It would probably be even more difficult if the person has been dead for a long time. But if my thinking was right, then that brought another question…who is that lady?

"I have come back Inuyasha, back from the land of the dead." She pleaded. She was crushed again before passing out.

"Stop hurting her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha wait!" He ignored my cry and jumped, slicing off the hand that held the woman in his mother's image using his Iron-reviver.

Kagome ran to the body of the woman and started to check her for injuries.

"Kagome, Naomi take her and get out of here!"

"I think not." Sesshomaru turned to the ogre and whipped him in the face. "And you, your worthless." The ogre reached out for the woman again, and Inuyasha ran into its way. The woman extended her hands and a river lily glowed inside before engulfing both herself and Inuyasha and Kagome. I covered my eyes with my sleeve until the light dimmed.

"What a bother." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Ay milord, and yet it goes so well. Please milord leave it all to me." the imp pleaded.

"This scheme of yours is beneath me, should it fail Jaken, you will die."

"As you will m-milord." He replied.

"So I was right." I announced, they both turned to see me glare at them. "That woman was nothing but a fake. And you used her to get inside this tomb your looking for, which you believe Inuyasha knows the location of."

"Who are you woman?" he asked.

"What do you care?" I dismissed. "It was only a simple process of logical thinking to find out that your bluff was only that, a bluff."

"How dare you insult lord Sesshomaru!" the imp yelled. He used his staff to shoot flames at me, and I did nothing to stop them or to dodge. Jaken laughed as he watched my body be enveloped by the flames, "That girl may have been spared if she had not been so foolish and arrogant towards milord."

"Open your eyes, fool." Sesshomaru interrupted unfolding his arms.

"Huh?"

To Jaken's eyes a black blur jumped from the flames. Naomi had dispelled the flames, and then ran up the ogre's arm, stepping on Jaken on the way up. She used her claws and swiped at Sesshomaru. He turned just barely getting out of the way in time. She turned and swiped with her other hand but he caught her wrist in his grip. She tried to pull away and jump back, but he would have none of it.

"Who are you?" he asked tightening his hold.

"Why the hell do you care?" she growled not flinching at his hold. His hand started to glow green, Naomi flinched feeling her arm burn. 'Poison?'

"Your arm will rot if you don't answer."

"Sorry, not a fan of using words." She growled. Her hand being held started heating up, and then light on fire. "I prefer action!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before letting go an jumping away as Naomi's attack unleashed; the flames slicing through and setting the ogre aflame.

'Red flames? Another difference.' He scoffed. 'But there is no doubt, that is the same attack.'

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked slashing through the air and sending more flames at Sesshomaru. He easily dodged sent his whip her way. She jumped away and blocked with her arm; the whip wrapping around her limb.

'The whip is poisoned too.' She observed as her kimono sleeve started to burn away. She quickly shook it away, only to have to barely dodge a poisoned claw coming at her face. She quickly jumped back only to have a blow land hard to her gut. She lost her breath and coughed as blood came from between her lips. He was about to follow up with a blow to her head but she knocked it to the side and flipped backward in an attempt to hit his jaw. He leaned back and dodged, Naomi only succeeding in creating distance, and landing in a crouch.

"That last hit kinda hurt," she teased, spiting out the blood in her mouth. "Guess you are the real deal huh?" he glared at her. This was starting to become a waste of his time, and he still didn't know who this woman was. He was starting to become annoyed with her persistence. He knew she acknowledged the difference in their power, yet it was obvious she wouldn't stop until she was put down. It vaguely reminded him of that half-brother of his. Only she didn't fight as though she was a child, throwing her strength around and hoping that she would hit something. No, she was much more calm and controlled than the half-breed. It was as though she considered everything about the situation, and then acted accordingly. She was smarter than Inuyasha.

Naomi however wasn't holding up as she said she was. 'That last blow must have been the hardest I've felt in a while. Against this guy I wont last much longer.' She sighed and started to pop her muscles, starting in her neck. 'Of the two of us, he beats me in speed, strength,' Her arms. 'And experience.' Her hands. 'However I have the advantage in maneuverability,' Her legs. 'And agility. But those are still grim odds.' She calmed her breath and stood in a more stable stance as the tension left her body. 'But it looks like my only chance is to roll the dice and hope I win!'


	6. STOP SOPA!

The anoying bill is back and it threatens all of us on this site! It will likely close down Fanfiction and end the Fan Art community! We aren't taking credit for other people's stuff! If you agree with me then go to this web site and sign the petition we still need over 26,000 signatures by the 19th!

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
